


Imperfection

by StarWarsGirl22



Series: Uncrowned Kings [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Zeff raised all five Vinsmoke siblings, BAMF Women, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Mpreg, Not Luffy friendly, Not Nami Friendly, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, The Vinsmoke siblings need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGirl22/pseuds/StarWarsGirl22
Summary: (This is a gift for someone who opened our eyes about how Sanji's siblings were also victims.)This is a story about imperfect people finding the ones who make their perfect...
Relationships: Canon Character(s)/Canon Character(s), Canon Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Uncrowned Kings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094054





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much 'Hand of Sorrow' but with the other Vinsmoke kids thrown in for fun.
> 
> So Veles, Anna, Terra, Emma, Savage Pirates, Kara, Coco, Mara, Sirena and Olivia belongs to me
> 
> Jules belongs to a friend of mine
> 
> Buffy and some other characters belongs to my twin.
> 
> And you know who owns One Piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something different with this one, I decided to use the lyrics for "Imperfection" by Evanescence as the 'prologue'.

_**The more you try to fight it** _  
_**The more you try to hide it** _  
_**The more infected, rejected, you feel alone inside it** _  
_**You know you can't deny it** _  
_**The world's a little more fucked up everyday** _

_**I'm gonna save you from it** _  
_**Together we'll outrun it** _  
_**Just don't give into the fear** _  
_**So many things I would've told you** _  
_**If I knew that I was never gonna see you again** _

_**I wanna lift you up into the light that you deserve** _  
_**I wanna take your pain into myself so you won't hurt** _

_**Don't you dare surrender** _  
_**Don't leave me here without you** _  
_**Cause I could never** _  
_**Replace your perfect imperfection** _

_**The way you look us over** _  
_**Your counterfeit composure** _  
_**Pushing again and again and sinking lower and lower** _  
_**The world is on our shoulders** _  
_**Do you really know the weight of the words you say?** _

_**You want a little of it** _  
_**You just can't let go of it** _  
_**You've got an ego to feed** _  
_**Too late to rise above it** _  
_**Don't look now but the little girl's got a grenade** _

_**I'm gonna lift you up into the light that you deserve** _  
_**I'm gonna take you down to the real world so you can watch it burn** _

_**Don't you dare surrender** _  
_**Don't leave me here without you** _  
_**Cause I could never** _  
_**Replace your perfect imperfection** _

_**We stand undefined** _  
_**Can't be drawn with a straight line** _  
_**This will not be our ending** _  
_**We are alive, we are alive** _

_**Don't you dare surrender** _  
_**Don't leave me here without you** _  
_**Cause I could never** _  
_**Replace your perfect imperfection** _

_**Don't you dare surrender** _  
_**I'm still right beside you** _  
_**And I could never** _  
_**Replace your perfect imperfection** _


End file.
